


a tooth for an eye

by likewinning



Category: The Woods (Comic Book)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He smells like nicotine and alcohol, and his hand is soft like that time at one of his old schools when that girl actually said yes when he asked her to dance.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tooth for an eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand how there aren't nine billion tons of fic for this amazing amazing comic but whatever. I'll be first I guess.

Calder's asleep in his bed when he hears the too-familiar tap on his window. He tries to ignore it. It's a school night, and anyway - he _should_ ignore it. But the tapping continues, and the only thing worse than ignoring it would be waking up Gram, so he rolls out of bed and goes to the window.

It's Casey, of course. Wild-eyed and messy-haired and smirking up and him when Calder unlatches the window and lets him in.

"Jeez, baby bro," Casey says. Calder steps back, stabbing his foot on one of the soldiers he made one weekend all by himself. No one talks to him at school, so weekends are spent keeping himself busy. "You sleep like the dead, or what?"

"I," Calder says. His knees hit the bed and Casey follows him, laughing and tugging off his jacket. "What are you _doing_ here, Casey? It's two in the morning."

"Is it," Casey says. He lights up a cigarette, and Calder hates how comforting that smell is. Sometimes when Casey's gone for too long, Calder steals one of gram's and lets it burn just to breathe the smoke.

"Yeah," Calder says. He tucks his knees under his chin, watches Casey watch _him_. "What do you _want_ , man? I don't. I don't have money, if that's."

Casey laughs, and it's too loud and mean, gets right under Calder's skin. "I don't want your _money_ , kiddo. I get that from the trustfund kids at my school."

"Then…" Calder starts, and Casey reaches out, runs his free hand through Calder's hair. He smells like nicotine and alcohol, and his hand is soft like that time at one of his old schools when that girl actually said yes when he asked her to dance.

Casey spiked the punch that night, and half the kids got sick. Calder took the fall.

"Hey," Casey says. He smiles, drunk and droopy-eyed, and Calder's mouth falls open when Casey scratches the back of his neck, rubs his knuckles over his cheek. "I'm just here to check up on my little brother, right? Seeing how school's going. All of that."

"School sucks," Calder says. "Everyone hates me there."

Casey nods, like it doesn't surprise him. "You still keep that knife I gave you?"

He wants to lie. Tell him no, he threw it in a creek somewhere, buried it. He knows Casey didn't _buy_ it, that he stole it out of some pawn shop or something, but it's still - he feels safe with it, somehow. "Yeah," he says. He swallows hard when Casey says, "Good boy."

"Now come on," Casey says. He stabs his cigarette out on Calder's nightstand, the old paint crackling as he does. "It's past your bedtime." He stands up to wriggle out of his shoes and jeans, and Calder looks away. Casey's - he'll never look like _that_.

Casey steals his pillow, but allows him a corner of it and half of the blanket. Calder's heart is pounding but he feels warmer now, the way he always does when Casey comes home, even though -

Some part of him knows that Casey's always going to know more about him, be closer to him, than anyone else. It soothes him. It terrifies him.

"Ssh," Casey says, and Calder didn't realize he was breathing so hard until Casey wraps him up in his skinny arms, runs his hand over his stomach and then lower. "You still need me to take care of you, is that it?" Casey asks. He slips his hand in Calder's boxers and Calder bites his lip but nods. There's no use denying it, not when he jerks up into Casey's grip.

"It's okay," Casey says. Calder feels him behind him, rubbing against him, and he wishes they were only skin, everything about them laid bare for the first time in years. "I got you," Casey says and he holds him tighter, moves his hand faster until Calder comes in his boxers, bloodying his lip and whimpering. Casey ruts against him, mouths at his shoulder and bites down hard enough to leave a mark when he lets go.

He turns Calder over, wipes the blood from his mouth with his clean hand. For a second there's something else in his eyes, but Calder blinks and it's gone. Within minutes, Casey's snoring drunkenly beside him, and by morning he's gone. It's months before Calder sees him again.


End file.
